The present invention relates to tools for surgical preparations and, more particularly, to such a tool with an internal supply of antiseptic solution.
Tools for surgical preparations generally include a sponge which is used by anesthesiologists to apply an antiseptic solution to a patient's skin. The sponge is dipped into an antiseptic solution in a container and swabbed onto the patient's skin to prevent live bacteria from entering an incision or wound of the skin. Several disadvantages are inherent in that procedure.
If the anethetist does not have an assistant, the solution must be poured into the container prior to the anesthetist's gloving, otherwise the anesthetist must remove the glove and replace it with a sterile glove. Occasionally, the anesthetist will forget to pour the solution, or the cart for the surgery room does not contain a bottle of the antiseptic solution and, thus the surgery is delayed while the anesthetist obtains and/or pours the solution and then regloves. On other occasions, the antiseptic solution can be spilled or splashed into the procedural tray being used for the surgery, thereby resulting in contamination of the tray and necessitating its discarding and replacement.
Accordingly, it will be apparent that a tool for surgical preparations having its own internal supply of antiseptic solution would be advantageous to anesthetists and others involved in surgical preparations.